


Elaborate Disguise

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Other, They know there Identities, chloe sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Marinette is the star on the show Pandora, but since she's always wearing face paint no one really knows It's her after Lila says she knows the actress and how the shows going to end, she just hands Adrien and Chole popcorn. Lila dug her own grave, Mari just pushed her in it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 36
Kudos: 656
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon in Paris and the class were enjoying free time while Ms. Bustier graded papers, Marinette was sitting in the back scrolling through her tablet to see if Toria sent her any emails when Adrien strolled up, “Hello Princess.” He grinned, “What are you working on, New design?” He reached for the screen. She swatted his hand away “Bad kitty, and I’m reading the script for next week.” She replied, Adrien’s face lit up “Oh got any spoilers.” he asked eagerly.

Mari shook her head “Sorry Adrien, Toria would kill me If I spilled.’ The Model frowned, “Dupain-Cheng show the nerd some pity.” Chloe said walking up to the two, “Either way Victoria wouldn't kill the princess, that’s bad writing.” She said taking a seat beside the two. “Well, there won’t be one much longer.” She mumbled, The blonde boy grabbed her by the shoulders “What’s that supposed to mean Mari, Don’t leave me hanging.” He said. Chloe pulled out a spray bottle “Bad Cat, No spoilers.” the boy was still eager.

“I’ll get you more fabric just give me a hint.” The Model begged dramatically, She turned around looking him dead in the eye “Ascension.” The boy paused and Chloe started laughing “Well Adrien that ‘s one roll of fabric, you paying cash or credit?” She laughed, Ayla walked towards them. 

“Marinette why haven’t you been answering my texts?” She sounded angry, “I changed It.” “What?” “I changed my phone and my number.” Marinette said holding up a brand new phone with a ‘Pandora’ case, “I haven’t received any texts.” Ayla looked confused “But I saw Lila Texting you?” Chloe gasped “Lila needs to be careful, someone who she doesn't know might be texting her.” Ayla took this and went to warn her friend.

Adrien and Marinette looked at her, eyebrows raised “What, I had to indulge the fool, otherwise she wouldn't leave."

\---

“Heads up Chat.” Ladybug Shouted as the new Akuma ‘Athena’ threw her spear at them, Queen Bee deflected it with her top “Isn’t Athena’s weapon a Bow and Arrow or something.’“ Chat said, “That’s Artemis, Ladybug can we try to wrap this up, School starts soon.” Queen be said. After purifying the butterfly and helping the poor girl. The three tiredly went to class.

“Have you guys seen the latest episode of pandora?” Nino asked. “Oh yeah, Dante kicked ass.” Adrien added, the two were fans of the show, “Did you see how it ended, The place is in shambles.” Alix butted in, Rose nodded “I saw the trailer and Vita was taking off her face paint, What does this mean? ” While they were talking Marinette and Chloe smirked.

‘Pandora’ was a new show that apparently got a lot of people hooked, It was about a growing war withing a Planet and was actually entertaining “I can’t wait for them to flip out .” The blonde said, “It is the inevitable Chloe.” Mari said in her Royal voice, Chloe snorted. Lila started talking.

“I can’t wait for you to see Eve, She loved working on the show, I would have auditioned but Collins said it would put a damper on production since I travel so much.” Lila said, For once her Lies were believable, she got better at it after Aurore called out an inconsistency.

“Strange Victoria never mentioned you and the role was added to replace another, I'll have to ask her” Adrien said innocently, Lila paled “No, You wouldn’t want to wake her up.” Marinette shouted. “What do you mean girl.” Ayla asked raising her phone from where she was recording Lila “Director Collins always visits the bakery at night, She isn't really a morning person.” Marinette said.

There was a reason all half the episodes were filmed either in the afternoon or night, the woman was an owl “Yeah she doesn't like to go out during the day, She waits till the paparazzi are asleep.” Lila said trying to backtrack., Adrien gave her a look “Paparazzi sleep?” Adrien asked shocked, News to him.

Lila went on about the plot and gave them ‘spoilers’ about the finale with Ayla writing it down ‘Mal is going to be so heroic’ ‘Vita is going to pass away’ ‘Dante will confess his love’ ‘There will be Celebration’ and all the three could do was listen to the absurdity coming from the Italians mouth.

\---

“Mal heroic! The name literally means evil in almost every language on earth.” Victoria Collins said while walking with Adrien and Chloe, The writer/director was listening to what the two had heard from Lila. “I’ll deal with this later now we need to get Vita on set, where’s my princess?”

“I’m here.” Marinette shouted, She walked in wearing a long robe-like dress that was light green and blue that made her frame look small, she also had one a headpiece that looked like a silver diadem that had beads draping her forehead. To complete the look she had on white face paint with colourful designs on the cheeks and eyes.

“Princesses Vita is ready.” She said, her voice in a regal tone, Toria smiled at her “Ready everybody, ACTION!” 


	2. Chapter 2

“That was amazing everybody.” Toria shouted, the crew started clapping and the cast members were crying and hugging, The season was over and the last episode was very hard to swallow for some. “That was amazing.” Chloe said, She got to stick around for some of the latter scenes, after signing an NDA of course.

“Chloe's right that was amazing, Can’t wait to see the whole thing.” Adrien said excitedly, Victoria walked up to them ”So what's this you two were talking about earlier.” She asked,

After hearing all the things Rossi claimed Victoria was concerned with their education, “And your teacher lets this happen?” She asked, dumbfounded at what she just heard, “They think she’s telling the truth.” Marinette said, Chloe scoffed “Some do, seriously just because some of us are connected doesn't mean when one student walks up saying she knows ever celebrity in the book should be taken seriously.”The blonde said.

“You don’t mind giving me a list of her claims would you?” Toria asked, Adrien rolled his eyes “No need, All of her connections are posted on the Ladyblog.” Victoria took out her phone looked it up, “That little shit!” The young woman cursed upon glancing at the contents, “This is more shitty than my first fanfic, and talk about outlandish, these stories have more plot holes than my cheese.” 

The trio laughed as Toria read the ‘spoilers’ for Pandora “The tragic death of our princess, The new ruler, Costume inaccuracies- This takes place on another planet, How the heck can there be inaccuracies?” Victoria shook her head at the disrespect of her baby, After the writes rant about the tabloid she ushered them offset.

\---

After running home to the baker, Marinette realized something, “You do know there going to see my face right?” She asked as the two blondes went to ‘their’ spots in her room, They had clothes there and everything.

“So what, There going to realize that Lie-la is a fake and we don’t have to lift a finger.” Chloe said brushing the girls locks, “It’s not good enough.” The bluenette countered, “To quote Vita ‘If they are to lose their footing from one allegation-” Adrien began.

“-being brought to light it’s best that the rest be brought to light and see if they recover from the fall.” Marinette finished in her regal voice, He wasn’t wrong, what’s a little fuel to the fire, “I got some calls to make.” Marinette said grabbing her phone while Chloe finished her hair for her “Good morning Price Ali, No everything is fine, It was good but I wanted to talk to you about Lila Rossi.” 

\---

A week later the class was going to watch the finale before school finished and were excited, There cheering as Ms Bustier turned on the Projector, “I can’t wait to see it.” Ayla said to Lila, The girl nodded in response having already thought of an excuse the night prior, for now she would enjoy the show.

After seeing Mal turn on his family, Devinia die leaving her newborn alone and having a confession and kiss from the two protagonists, They watched as Vita looked solemnly out the window.

“I never foresaw for this to happen Dante.” Vita said, “I never wished for my- family to split, for my reign to start in a war, when did it go wrong.” She cried, Several members of the class were crying at the bittersweet mix that had happen before, Marinette was crying as well. and she was in it!

“Nothing went wrong, Fate...had other plans.” He answered, Vita looked up sharply “Screw the fates if this is their wish.” She growled, After calming herself Vita stood up, “My duties as a Princess are over, It is time I work without my, previous advisers.” She said not daring to mutter Mal’s name.

The class held a collective breathe as Vita’s handmaids grabbed a bowl and removed her elaborate paint, Vita lifted her head and they saw Marinette’s face, “It is time I become the official ruler.” Vita/Mari said, and the scene cut to her wearing an elaborate long blue and lilac dress with a silver elaborate headdress and new face paint, “Hail Queen Vita.” Someone shouted, “And may the child bear the weight on her shoulders.” Dante muttered so only the audience could hear.

\---

The class didn’t know what to be more shocked about, Marinette being an actress or the ending, after the shock wearing off Ayla thought “Oh crap.” after realizing what she had posted and Lila thinking ‘Of course the brats an actress, what's next?’ but before they could do anything Rose walked up and gave Marinette and hugged her.

“I am so sorry for being upset you couldn’t make my dress on short notice and congratulations.” The girl said to the bluenette, Marinette accepted the hug before turning to the class “Do you all have anything else to say.”

“How could you keep this from me!” Ayla shouted angrily, Before a screaming match could start, there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms bustier opened the door to see a very angry director “You're the teacher her right?” Toria asked, “Um ye-” before she could finish the woman walked in followed by Alya’s parents, Jagged Stone, Prince Ali and several people in suits and a pissed of Ms. Rossi.

“Which one of your students is the lady blogger?” Victoria asked, Alya shot out of her seat, “It’s so nice to see you Ms.Collins, quick question what’s it like to have Lila as a niece and what lead to your decision to cast Marinette, why wasn’t she credited?” she asked taking out her phone, Her parent grabbed it out of her hand.

“Niece?” She questioned, “Yes you married Lila’s uncle and-” Victoria raised her hand “I’m happy with my girlfriend thank you very much.” She said “Back to the current matter, What’s this you been posting? I’ve seen some fics on my work but to call these spoilers and to have so much lies called exclusives is insulting.” Alya looked confused as a lawyer put papers on her desk.

Jagged stepped forward “I’ve never owned a cat in my life and I sure haven’t written songs about minors.” he said, Penny handed Lila some papers, Prince Ali stepped forward “As much a I value go green programs I prefer to invest my time in helping children and I have never meet a Lila Rossi in my life.” He said, a lawyer walked up to Lila “I hope you refrain from speaking of me, Oh and Rose.” The blonde looked up “Would you like to join me this evening for an event?” He asked, The girl nodded and he and his lawyer left after handing Lila papers.

“Alya the reason for Marinette not being properly credited was at her request, contrary to popular belief paparazzi don’t sleep.” Victoria said giving Lila the side eye, Several of the lawyers looked confused at the last statement “Now if you'll excuse me I have an event to prep for.” And with that she walked out.

“Lila Rossi have you gone mad!” Ms Rossi shouted “I’m shipping you back to Italy first thing tomorrow.” , Alya’s parents demanded her phone “Your lucky Collins didn’t ask for money, She actually gave us much better ideas for your punishment.” Ayla’s mother said, Alya wouldn’t see the light of screen for weeks.

Some of her classmates looked ashamed, the others had a look off ‘took you long enough’, Nino walked up to her, “I’m sorry dudette, I messed up big time.” He said sadly, Marinette put a hand on his shoulder “It’s okay Nino, say wanna make up for lost time?” she asked.

\---

That night there was a party celebrating the finale, Victoria walked up to the stage and called for the guests attention “Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate these months of hard work from our cast and crew, please give them a round of applause, and give some extra to Willow, she’s still pissed I killed her off.” That got some laughs and a shout of ‘I had to lay dead in the rain Collins’ from the actress.

After a thunderous round of applause, Victoria nudged her shoulder “So Marinette for next season, How do feel about stunt’s?” she asked, Chloe snorted “If you mean falling then she’s a pro at that.” she said, That got them all laughing.

Lila was gone, Alya had come to her senses and her career was taking off, all was good and it sure felt good.

**The end**


End file.
